Selma/4
}} 4'lü sunumu :Aslı | بوتون كون ايشته بوغوشدم ، ايچيم صيقيلدى.يتر! |- | Yeter! Yarın da aynı mezâhimle uğraşıp duracak | Yeter! Yarın da aynı sıkıntılarla uğraşıp duracak | Enough! Am I not going to struggle again | يارين ده عينى مزاحمله او غراشوب طوره جق |- | Değil miyim? Bana öyleyse, Şimdilik ister, | Değil miyim? Bana öyleyse, şimdilik ister, | Tomorrow So I need | دكلمى يم ؟ بكا اوياله يسه ، شيمد يلك ايستر ، ' |- | Ferâğ içinde düşünmek, vücûdu yormıyarak. | Rahatlık içinde düşünmek, vücudu yormayarak. | To think in comfort without tiring my body | 'فراغ ايچنده دوشونمك ، وجودى يورمايه رق |- | Hayât, ceng-i maîşet; cihansa ma´rekedir; | Hayat, geçim kavgası; dünya ise savaş alanı'dır; | Life is a struggle of living ,the world is a field of battle; | 'حيات ، جنك معيشت ؛ جهانسه معركه در؛ |- | Zaman zaman bu sükûnlar birer mütârekedir. | Zaman zaman bu dinlenmeler birer ateşkes'tir" | “Sometimes having rest is truce | 'زمان زمان بو سكونلر برر متاركه در. |- | Dedim, zemîne uzandım. Fakat huzur o ne zor! | Dedim, yere uzandım.Fakat huzur o ne zor! | I said, I lied down but how difficult to have peace ! | ديدم ، زمينه اوزاندم.فقط حضور او نه زور! |- | Dakîka sürmedi hattâ benim bu yaslanmam... | Dakika sürmedi hattâ benim bu yaslanmam... | Lying down lasted in a minute | دققه سورمدى حتّى بنم بو ياصلانمام.. |- | Bir eski komşu gelip: "Vâliden selâm ediyor, | Bir eski komşu gelip:"Validen selam ediyor, | An old neighbor came and said: "your mum is greeting, | بر أسكى قومشو كلوب:والده ك سلام ايديور ، |- | Diyor ki: Hasta ağırlaştı, durmasın, akşâm | Diyor ki:Hasta ağırlaştı, durmasın, akşam | She says:” the patient is getting worse. Don’t loose time | دييور كه : خسته آغيرﻻشدى ، طورماسين ، آقشام ، |- | Hemen bizim eve gelsin" deyince davrandım, | Hemen bizim eve gelsin" deyince davrandım, | When your job finish come home immediately I went to the disperse house | همان بزم أوه كلسين. ديينجه طاوراندم ، |- | O âşiyân-ı perişâna doğru yollandım. | O perişan yuvaya doğru yollandım. | My mother hugged me when I entered . | او آشيان پريشانه طوغرى يوللاندم. |- | Sarıldı boynuma annem, girince ben içeri. | Sarıldı boynuma annem, girince ben içeri. | My mother hugged me when I entered | صاريلدى بوينمه آننه م كيرنجه٬ بن ايچرى. |- | Diyordu ağlıyarak: Görme, Âkif'im çocuğu! | Diyordu ağlayarak: Görme Akif'im çocuğu! | Crying she said:-Don’t look at the chld Akif ! | دييوردى آغلايه رق : -كورمه ، عاكفم٬ چوجوغى! |- | Senin değil, yedi kat ellerin yanar ciğeri, | Senin değil yedi kat ellerin yanar ciğeri, | Gras lights up your hands, not seven times | سنك دكل ، يدى قات ايللرك يانار جكرى ، |- | Ölüm döşekleri üstünde görse yavrucuğu. | Ölüm döşekleri üstünde görse yavrucuğu. | O my son sees death on mattresses | أولوم دوشكلرى اوستنده كورسه ياوروجوغى. |- | Şükür, bugün azıcık farklıdır, diyorduk dün.. | Şükür, bugün azıcık farklıdır, diyorduk dün... | Fortunately, a little different today, said yesterday | شكر ، بو كون آزيجق فرقليدر ، دييوردق دون... |- | O pembe pembe yanaklar kireç kesildi bugün! | O pembe pembe yanaklar kireç kesildi bugün! | He was cut lime pink cheeks today | او پنبه پنبه ياناقلر كيرچ كسيلدى بوكون ! |- | Filân hekim, dediler. Geldi, baktı, anlamadı. | Filan hekim, dediler. Geldi, baktı, anlamadı. | Filan doctors, they said. Came, looked, did not understand. | فلان هكيم ، ديديلر.كلدى ، باقدى ، آكلامادى. |- | Hayır, fılân daha bir anlayışlıdır, dediler. | Hayır, filan daha bir anlayışlıdır, dediler. | No, more than a anlayışlıdır blah blah, they said | خاير ، فلان داها بر آكلاييشليدر ، ديديلر. |- | Meğer yalan yere çıkmış o sersemin de adı! | Meğer yalan yere çıkmış o sersemin de adı! | It turned out that a lie out in the name of suckers! | مكر ياﻻن يره چيقمش او سرسمك ده ادى ! |- | Bırak ki anlasalar var mı çâre hiç? Ne gezer! | Bırak ki anlasalar var mı çare hiç? Ne gezer! | Is there any remedy that anlasalar Drop? What travels | برق كه آكلاسه لر وارمى چاره هيچ ؟ نه كزر ! |- | Hekim ilâçları, oğlum, bütün tesellîdir. | Hekim ilaçları, oğlum, bütün tesellidir. | Medicine physician, my son, all consoled | هكيم علاجلرى ،اوغلم٬ بوتون تسليدر. |- | İlâç yiyip iyi olmak, o bir tecellîdir. | İlaç içip iyi olmak, o bir tecellîdir. | Drug drink and be good, she is the emanations | علاج ييوب ايى اولمق ، او بر تجليدر. |- | Kesildi kardeşin artık yemekten, içmekten; | Kesildi kardeşin artık yemekten, içmekten; | Lost your sister is now eating, drinking | كسيلدى قاردهشك آرتق يمكدن ، ايچمكدن ؛ |- | Lâkırdı dinlemiyor, kendini helâk ediyor. | Söz dinlemiyor, kendini helak ediyor. | | ﻻقيردى ديكله ميور ، كندينى هلاك ايدييور. |- | O, hastadan daha şâyân-ı merhamet... Görsen... | O, hastadan daha acınmaya lâyık... Görsen... | He acınmaya patients deserve more ... See, ... | او، خسته دن دها شايان مرحمت...كورسه ك... |- | Dedikçe "Anne, çocuktan ümîdi kes... Gidiyor!" | Dedikçe "Anne, çocuktan ümidi kes...Gidiyor!" | Dedikçe "Mother, children, cut ... hope it going!" | ديدكجه آننه ، چوجقدن اميدى كس...كيديور! |- | Telâş içinde kalıp büsbütün şaşırmadayım. | Telaş içinde kalıp büsbütün şaşırmadayım. | Şaşırmadayım die altogether in a hurry | تلاش ايچنده قالوب بوسبوتون شاشرمادهيم. |- | Eğer yetişmese imdâda yok mu komşu hanım... | Eğer yetişmese imdada yok mu komşu hanım... | İngilizce Tercüme Buraya | اكر يتشمسه امداده يو قمى قو مشو خانم... |- | -Görünmüyor, hani hemşîre nerdedir? Gelsin. | -Görünmüyor, hani kızkardeşim nerdedir?-Gelsin. | -Invisible, you know, sister, O Muse?-come. | '-كورونميور ، هانى همشيره نرده در ؟كلسين.' |- | Benim sözüm ne kadar olsa başkadır, belki | Benim sözüm ne kadar olsa başkadır,belki | My word is different in how much though, maybe | بنم سوزم نه قدر اولسه باشقه در ، بلكه |- | Biraz bulurdu teselli... | Biraz bulurdu teselli... | Do not have a neighbor lady if you catch the breach | براز بولوردى تسلى... |- | -Nasıl da söylersin! | -Nasıl da söylersin! | How can you say that | '--نصل ده سويلرسين!' |- | Lâkırdı kâr edecek kim? Duyar mı hiç beriki? | Söz dinleyecek kim? Duyar mı hiç beriki? | -The Who will listen? -Have you ever beriki Duyar? | ﻻقيردى كار ايده جك كيم ؟ طويارمى هيچ بريكى؟ |- | Kolay bir iş mi? Senin anne olduğun var mı? | -Kolay bir iş mi?-Senin anne olduğun var mı? | Easy toDid he work?-Do you have your parents are? | قوﻻى بر ايشمى؟ سنك آننه اولديغك وارمى؟ |- | Çocuk o halde iken anne sözden anlar mı? | Çocuk o halde iken anne sözden anlar mı? | While the mother-child promise then you understand | چوجوق او حالده ايكن آننه سوزدن آكلارمى؟ |- | Bu hem kaçıncı felâket? Beşinci! Yâ Rabbi, | Bu hem kaçıncı felaket?Beşinci? Ya Rabbi, | This is both a disaster-Which?-fifth? -Ya Rabbi, | بو هم قاچنجى فلا كت؟ بشنجى ! ياربى ، |- | Tamam beşinci seferdir ki kız ölüm görecek! | Tamam beşinci seferdir ki kız ölüm görecek! | Okay the fifth time it will see the death girl! | تمام بشنجى سفردر كه كيز اولوم كوره جك! |- | Bu son ümîdi de şâyed giderse dördü gibi, | Bu son ümidi de şayet giderse dördü gibi, | This is the last hope if it goes in like four of them, | بو صوك اميدى ده شايد كيدرسه دردى كبى ، |- | Zavallı kendini vaktinden evvel öldürecek. | Zavallı kendini vaktinden evvel öldürecek. | The poor will kill themselves prematurely | زواللى كندينى وقتندن اول أولدوره جك |- | Çıkıp da gör hele bir kerre şimdi Selmâ'yı | Çıkıp da gör hele bir kere şimdi Selma'yı... | Selma especially once ... now go out on | چيقوب ده كور هله بر كره شيمدى سلمايى... |- | Ne hâle koydu felek git de bak o sîmâyı! | Ne hâle koydu felek, git de bak, o simayı! | What become destiny laid, go look at that face | نه حاله قويدى فلك ، كيتده باق ، او سيم يى! |- | Sabahleyin dili, baktım, biraz ağırlaşıyor... | Sabahleyin dili, baktım, biraz ağırlaşıyor.. | Language in the morning, I looked a bit heavy .. | صباحلين ديلى ، باقدم ، برآز آغيرلاشيور... |- | Melil melil bakıyor şimdi bülbül evlâdım! | Kederli kederli bakıyor şimdi bülbül evladım! | Now my son is looking mournful grieving nightingale | مليل مليل باقيور شيمدى بلبل اولادم! |- | Ne zâlim illet imiş: Bir çocukla uğraşıyor... | Ne zalim hastalıkmış: Bir çocukla uğraşıyor... | What a cruel hastalıkmış: dealing with a child ... | نه ظالم علت ايمش : بر چوجوقله اوغراشيور... |- | O olmasaydı da ben keşke hasta olsaydım. | O olmasaydı da ben keşke hasta olsaydım. | wish I wish that he not been ill | او اولماسه يدىده بن كاشكى خسته اولسه يدم. |- | Şikâyet olmasın amma tahammülüm bitti... | Şikâyet olmasın ama tahammülüm bitti... | The complaint is over or not, but bear it ... | شكايت اولماسين اما تحملم بيتدى... |- | Günaha girmedeyim durmuşum da bak şimdi! | Günaha girmedeyim durmuşum da bak şimdi! | See also the temptation has not entered durmuşum now! | كناهه كيرمه ده يم طورمشم ده باق شيمدى! |- | Ne manzaraydı ki bir kuş kadar uçan o melek | Ne manzaraydı ki bir kuş kadar uçan o melek | What scene is that as a bird flying angel | نه منظره يدى كه بر قوش قدر اوچان او ملك |- | Dururdu bî-hareket, kol kanad kımıldamıyor! | Dururdu hareketsiz, kol kanat kımıldamıyor! | Stood motionless, arms kımıldamıyor wing! | طوروردى بى حركت ، قول قاناد قيميلداميور! |- | Gözünde nûr-i nazar titriyor, hemen sönecek... | Gözünde bakışın ışığı titriyor, hemen sönecek... | Soil color of the silver into his forehead | كوزنده نور نظر تيترييور همان سونه جك... |- | Dudakta nâtıka donmuş; kulak söz anlamıyor! | Dudakta konuşma donmuş; kulak söz anlamıyor! | Soil color of the silver into his forehead | دوداقده ناطقه طونمش ؛ قولاق سوز آكلاميور! |- | Türâb rengine girmiş cebîn-i sîmîni; | Toprak rengine girmiş gümüşten alnı; | Soil color of the silver into his forehead | تراب رنكسنه كيرمش جبين سيمينى؛ |- | Ölüm merâreti duydum, öpünce leblerini! | Ölüm acılığı duydum, öpünce dudaklarını! | I hear bitterness of death, öpünce lips! | أولوم مرارتى طويدم أوپونجه لبلرينى! |- | Başında annesi mâtem tecessüm etmiş de | Başında annesi matem cisimleşmiş de | Embodied at the beginning of the mourning mother | باشنده آننه سى -ماتم تجسم اتيش ده |- | Kadın kıyâfeti almış gibi durur mebhût; | Kadın kılığına girmiş gibi durur şaşkın; | Women dressed as confused as stops | قادين قيافتى آلمش كبى -طورور مبهوت؛ |- | Yanında komşu kadınlar hurûşa âmâde, | Yanında komşu kadınlar coşup ağlamaya hazır, | Near neighbor women ready to cry, be successful, | ياننده قومشو قادينلر خروشه آماده |- | Eğerçi ortada dönmekte bir mehîb sükût. | Gerçi ortada korkunç bir sessizlik görünmekteyse de. | Though it appears to the middle of a terrible silence. | اكرچه اورته ده دونمكده بر مهيب سكوت. |- | Girince ben odadan hepsi kalktılar ayağa, | Girince ben odaya hepsi kalktılar ayağa, | I entered the room they all stood up, | كيرنجه بن اوطه دن هپسى قالقديلر آياغه |- | Kızıyla annesi mıhlıydılar fakat yatağa! | Kızıyla annesi mıhlıydılar fakat yatağa! | Mıhlıydılar daughter's mother, but the bed! | قيزيله آننه سى ميخليديلر فقط ياتاغه! |- | Dedim: Nedir bu senin yaptığın, düşünsene bir.. | Dedim: Nedir bu senin yaptığın, düşünsene bir... | I said: What is it that you did, imagine a ... | ديدم: نه دربو سنك ياپديغك٬ دوشونسه كه بر |- | Bırak şu hastayı artık biraz da kendisine. | Bırak şu hastayı artık biraz da kendisine. | Drop in on a little bit patient with him now. | örnek osmanlıca مقدمة |- | Ne çâre, hükm-i kader âkıbet zuhûra gelir, | Ne çâre, kaderin hükmü sonunda gerçekleşir, | What remedy, fate takes place at the end of the provision, | براق شو خسته يى آرتيق بر ازده كنديسنه |- | Ne çare, hükm-i kader akibet zuhura gelir. | Ne çare ki kaderin yargısı bu,eninde sonunda ortaya çıkacaktır. | For entering the shape of the funeral so what? | نه چاره ، حكم قدر عاقبت ظهوره كلير٬ جنازه شكلنه كيرمكده بويله فائده نه؟ |- |Cenâze şekline girmekte böyle fâide ne? |Cenaze şekline girmekte böyle fayda ne? | | |- | Senin bu yaptığın Allah´a karşı isyandır; | Senin bu yaptığın Allah'a karşı isyandır; | I do this is rebellion against God | سنك بو ياپديغك اللهه قارشى عصياندر؛ |- | Asıl felâkete sabreyleyenler insandır... | Asıl felakete sabreyleyenler insandır... | The real disaster is human sabreyleyenler | اصل فلا كته صبرايلينلر انساندر... |- | Şu yolda başlayan âvâre bir talâkatle, | Şu yolda başlayan âvâre bir talâkatle, | We started on the road in a stroller talâkatle | شو يولده باشلايان آواره بر طلاقتله |- | Devam edip gidiyordum ben ictihâdımda... | Devam edip gidiyordum ben anlayışımda... | I was going to go ahead and hükümlerime | دوام ايدوب كيدييوردم بن اجتهادمده.. |- | Ne oldu, hastaya bir şey mi oldu, anlamadım... | Ne oldu, hastaya bir şey mi oldu, anlamadım... | What happened,Did he what happened to the patient, do not understand ... | نه اولدى ، خسته يه بر شيمى اولدى٬ آكلامادم.. |- | O beht içindeki kızdan kemâl-i şiddetle, | O şaşkınlık içinde duran kızdan büyük bir şiddetle, | He is a big strong girl standing in a daze | او بهت ايچنده كى قيزدن كمال شدتله، |- | Şu sayha koptu ki hâlâ enîni yâdımda. | Şu feryat koptu ki hâlâ inleyişi hatırımda: | We still cry broke inleyişi I remember that | شو صيحه قوپدى كه حالا انينى يادمده: |- | "Ne taş yüreklisiniz... Âh gitti evlâdım!... | "Ne taş yüreklisiniz... Ah gitti evlâdım!... | "I went to the stone hearts ... Oh boy! ... | نه طاش يوركليسكز...آه كيتدى اولادم... |} Kategori:Selma Kategori:Safahat/I. Kitap Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy